The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Some robots, such as those designed and manufactured by Savioke, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., are mobile. Mobile robots can be programmed to perform transport tasks within a geographic and/or spatial area having a perimeter that is defined by a boundary. Examples of defined areas include buildings, rooms and floors of buildings, and groups of buildings, such as hotels, office complexes, and hospital campuses. Mobile robots can be programmed to perform transport tasks autonomously or semi-autonomously.